


Rider

by RedK_addict



Series: Rage [1]
Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Blaze reflects on the power he possesses during his first night out as Ghost Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel. All I have is the idea, and I'm very proud of it. I would appreciate if nobody stole it from me.  
> Notes: I wrote this right after I saw the movie, but didn't publish it because I was waiting for a category. My mistake... Anyway, this is part of a series of oneshot drabbles dealing with various characters, all movie-verse (because that's the world I live in).

I can feel it burning inside me. This… rage, this fire. This power. It consumes me. I can feel it building within, burning away everything until only the fire is left. I try to keep it contained, but what can one man do against all this raw power?

Screaming doesn't help, but I do it anyway. I can feel the sweat dripping off my face, beginning to steam as my skin rises in temperature. My hands tingle as I claw at my face. The pain is almost unbearable. I don't want to let go, but I know I must.

And finally the insanity of it all overcomes me. I can hear myself laughing madly. I don't know why. But it doesn't matter. As the screams turn to laughter, I continue to claw at my face, but no longer in pain. No, now I am clawing away the flesh that chains me here. The fire must get out. This frail prison is not fit to hold it inside.

What am I saying?

Again, I try to fight it, but it's too late. It has taken over. Oddly, though, I like it. I like the rush it gives me, the thrill, the knowledge that I have all this raw power at my control. Oh, what I could do with this! I could rid this world of all the discomfort it has given me…

Then I hear it. He's calling me. I've been given an order. I have no choice but to obey. Time to go to work. I summon the bike to me, but I know already that it won't do. It's so… frail. Like this body was before I transformed it. I think there's just enough time for a quick makeover…

Every bolt, every rivet, every gear and belt and piston move at my command. The entire machine shifts as the fire consumes it and transforms it into something so much more in tune with my being. Just like this body.

Ah… Much better. So sleek, so powerful… So dark. I like it. It's like it's some part of me now, like I'm connected to it somehow. It's another rush just thinking about it. I can make this machine do _anything_. It's an extension of myself. It's mine, completely.

I smile to myself as I slip onto the seat. So many souls to burn. So much evil to make right. I laugh as I ride out into the darkness, trailing fire behind me. Tonight's going to be fun…


End file.
